Breaking Control
by amariys
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah seorang oportunis. Jadi saat kesempatan untuk menguji kendali diri Akashi Seijuurou hadir di hadapannya, ia tidak bisa menghiraukannya begitu saja. AkaKise. Complete.


"_Nee_, Akashicchi, apa aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"Kenapa kau memintanya tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Hmm, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat lingkungan yang telah membentuk dirimu sejak kecil dan aku ingin tahu … apakah aku juga akan mendapat tempat di sana."

"Begitu. Lalu apa yang akan kauberikan sebagai balasannya?"

"Oh ayolah. Aku akan menginap di kamarmu. Apa itu saja belum cukup?"

"… heh."

.

.

**Judul: **Breaking Control

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2904 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Kise Ryouta adalah seorang oportunis. Jadi saat kesempatan untuk menguji kendali diri Akashi Seijuurou hadir di hadapannya, ia tidak bisa menghiraukannya begitu saja. AkaKise. Complete.

**A/N:** This A/N has nothing to do about the story, but I'd like you to read it nevertheless. So, vote. Saya akan membuat fiksi AkaKise dengan tema sugar-daddy!Akashi yang basically berarti Akashi akan berumur lebih tua dan memiliki tendensi untuk membelikan Kise barang-barang mahal. Pertanyaannya: should I write it in Indonesian or English? Give me your thought, please, thank you.

.

.

Kise Ryouta tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menjalin hubungan romantis dengan Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten tim basket Teikou dan Rakuzan, sekaligus pewaris utama perusahaan keluarga Akashi yang telah menetapkan diri untuk berkecimpung di dunia bisnis segera setelah ia lulus SMA, karena sejujurnya ia tidak pernah merasa Akashi memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Bagi Kise, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas kapten dan anggota, walaupun memang seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban memiliki ikatan kuat yang melebihi orang-orang pada umumnya.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Kise dulu menganggap Akashi sebagai sosok seorang ayah dalam keluarga nonkonvensional mereka di Teikou. Ia selalu tegas dan pengertian, membuat Kise dengan mudah membuka diri setiap kali ia mendapatkan masalah yang memberatkannya, tapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Karena itu, Kise tidak bisa disalahkan saat ia hanya bisa tertegun membalas ciuman pertama yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya di hari kelulusan mereka dari Teikou.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kise cukup takut kepada Akashi. Terutama saat ia tiba-tiba berubah di tahun terakhir mereka di Teikou, tapi saat seorang Akashi telah menginginkan sesuatu, maka dunia pun tidak akan bisa menghalangi keinginannya. Karena itu, Kise sama sekali tidak terkejut saat menyadari statusnya dengan Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba telah berubah dari kapten-dan-anggota menjadi teman lalu kekasih dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat.

Menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou merupakan pengalaman yang cukup menarik. Terutama karena Akashi nampaknya tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara wajar. Ada kalanya Kise merasa keberadaannya tidak lebih dari sekadar peliharaan atau barang antik kesayangan. Akashi memang selalu menjaganya, tapi ia hanya akan menunjukkan perhatian bila ia ingin sementara Kise harus berjuang menuruti semua perintah dari si rambut merah.

Aominecchi bilang ia sudah gila. Kurokocchi menganggap hubungannya dengan Akashicchi disfungsional. Kagamicchi menduga ia masokis kronis yang sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Kise hanya bisa tertawa miris mendengar pendapat para sahabatnya sebelum menghela napas dan diam-diam menyetujui semua perkataan mereka.

Bukan hanya sekali Kise meragukan kewarasannya, karena siapa pun seharusnya tidak akan tahan menjalani hubungan yang begitu mengekang sehingga terasa mencekik mereka. Sifat posesif Akashi bukan hal yang bisa dianggap sepele, ditambah lagi kemampuannya untuk menekan seseorang baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Entah sudah berapa kali Kise merasa seluruh prinsip dirinya dihancurkan lalu dirombak ulang oleh Akashi, sehingga pada akhirnya yang Kise inginkan hanyalah mendapat sedikit perhatian dan pengakuan dari pemilik _Emperor Eyes_ itu.

Hanya saja, Kise merasa tidak adil jika kesalahan ditumpukan hanya kepadanya. Sifat posesif Akashi dan keinginannya untuk memegang otoritas mutlak dalam hubungan mereka memang sering kali membuat Kise muak, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan hangat yang selalu tumbuh dalam dirinya saat Akashi memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Kise seorang. Sifat posesif Akashi membuat Kise merasa menjadi pusat semestanya—dan ia tahu ada begitu banyak orang yang akan rela merendahkan diri hanya untuk mendapat secuil perhatian dari Akashi—yang membuatnya merasa begitu kuat bahkan saat ia berada di titik terlemahnya.

Ya, ia sadar sepenuhnya itu bukan pemikiran yang sehat. Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Akashi memiliki potensi untuk menghancurkan mereka pada akhirnya. Kendali penuh yang Akashi miliki atas dirinya serta kebutuhan total Kise untuk bergantung pada Akashi seharusnya tidak menjadi landasan hubungan mereka, tapi kenyataannya mereka telah bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan itu.

Bahkan setelah mereka lulus SMA pun, hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Perlahan Kise bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari Akashi Seijuurou untuk selamanya. Lagipula ia bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Kise sudah tidak lagi yakin ia akan dapat hidup tanpa Akashi; tanpa adanya seseorang yang akan menjadi pengambil keputusan dalam hidupnya.

Setelah ia mencapai pada kesimpulan itu, Kise tidak lagi bersusah-payah memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi (dan untungnya, ia tidak perlu karena saat itu Winter Cup telah berakhir dan sifat posesif Akashi telah jauh berkurang). Justru sebaliknya, ada suatu keinginan dalam dirinya untuk mengenal sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan lebih jauh. Karena itulah ia mengajukan permintaan yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya:

"_Nee_, Akashicchi, apa aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

.

.

"Wow, jadi Akashicchi benar-benar berasal dari keluarga kaya. Ini hebat sekali."

"Apa kau betul-betul harus menempelkan wajahmu ke jendela mobil seperti itu, Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi, kau punya AIR MANCUR di pekarangan rumahmu! Air mancur betulan dengan tinggi air lebih dari satu meter! Tentu saja aku harus menempelkan wajah ke jendela mobil! Oh, ini juga pertama kalinya aku naik limusin! Kehidupan tuan muda memang beda dengan rakyat biasa, rupanya."

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini, huh."

"Hmm? Apa maksud Akashicchi?"

"Maksudku, kau sengaja bertingkah memalukan hanya untuk membuatku kesal. Kau kira aku percaya kemewahan yang seperti ini dapat memukau seorang model sepertimu? Kau pasti sudah sering menghadiri pesta di tempat-tempat yang jauh lebih megah. Karena itu, hentikan tingkahmu. Kau membuatku sakit kepala."

"Hee, Akashicchi benar-benar tidak bisa dibohongi. Tidak seru sekali."

"Kau seharusnya sudah sadar tentang hal itu. Sekarang, duduk dan diamlah. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Kise mengerucutkan bibir sebelum menuruti perintah Akashi. Tak lama kemudian ia bersenandung pelan, kedua kakinya digerakkan seperti anak kecil, melempar seulas senyum manis saat Akashi mendelik sekali lagi kepadanya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu sejauh mana ia bisa mendesak Akashi dan batas kesabarannya.

.

.

"Akashicchi, aku ingin bertemu orangtuamu," ujar Kise saat mereka sampai di kamar Akashi. Ia dengan segera menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur Akashi, melompat-lompat kecil hanya untuk menguji kualitas kasur dan juga kendali diri Akashi yang nampaknya semakin tipis.

"Ayahku sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan beliau akan hadir saat makan malam. Ibuku sudah meninggal karena sakit saat aku kecil." Akashi menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Kise. Ia sedang berada di dalam lemari pakaiannya, dan _tentu saja_ ia memiliki _walk-in closet _dua pintu, mengambil sepasang baju rumah untuknya dan juga untuk Kise yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan sebelumnya, berjalan ke luar hanya saat ia sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Oh," Kise berhenti bicara, menundukkan kepala sesaat seolah menyesal, sebelum kembali membuka mulut, "Aku tetap ingin bertemu mereka."

Akhirnya Akashi menoleh ke arah Kise, menangkap sepasang manik cokelat madu yang balas menatapnya tanpa takut. Tekanan di antara mereka seolah meningkat bersamaan dengan semakin lamanya kesunyian hadir di dalam ruangan. Akashi memejamkan mata dan saat ia membukanya lagi, ada pantulan emas yang hampir mendominasi merah di sisi kirinya. Untungnya, Akashi masih bisa menahan alter egonya dari mengambil alih—karena ia tahu justru itulah yang Kise inginkan—dan hanya mengulurkan tangan memberikan pakaian untuk Kise.

"Ganti bajumu. Kita akan turun ke ruang makan. Setelahnya, akan kukenalkan kau dengan ibuku."

Ada beberapa saat terbuang hanya untuk Kise menatapi pakaian yang diulurkan kepadanya. Kemudian bola mata berwarna cokelat madu itu bergulir, memindai penampilan Akashi dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, menghasilkan sebuah kedutan di kedua sudut bibir yang lebih seperti ejekan. Ia baru benar-benar bergerak untuk mengambil pakaian di tangan Akashi saat ekspresi si rambut merah berubah menjadi lebih masam.

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi," ujar Kise masih dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya. Biasanya ia tidak akan bersusah payah mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi ia tahu saat Akashi hampir kehilangan kesabaran, sedikit sopan santun biasanya membantu memulihkan _mood_-nya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengenakan pakaian lengkap seperti ini—kau bahkan menyediakan rompiuntukku juga, bagus sekali—di dalam rumah, tapi akan kuturuti peraturanmu."

"Jangan berlama-lama. Aku tidak ingin mengubah jadwalku hanya untukmu, Ryouta. Segera berganti pakaian atau akan kutinggal kau di dalam kamar hingga besok."

"Akashicchi tidak akan tahan tidak menyentuhku selama itu, tapi baiklah. Anggap saja aku mengikuti permainanmu saat ini. Apa kau akan memberikanku privasi atau aku harus mengadakan pertunjukkan penari telanjang amatiran khusus untukmu?"

Sebuah helaan napas yang begitu samar terlepas dari bibir Akashi. Ia mengangguk tajam lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke luar kamar, hanya berhenti sebentar untuk memberitahu Kise, "Kau punya waktu tiga menit. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Sesuai keinginan Anda, Tuan Muda~" Kise membalas dengan nada yang terlalu ceria, lengkap dengan senyum lebar yang seolah akan merobek wajahnya menjadi dua. Senyum yang segera hilang saat pintu kayu mengayun tertutup di belakang Akashi, hanya untuk tergantikan oleh helaan napas berat. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Bermain dengan Akashicchi benar-benar melelahkan. Oh _well_, kurasa justru di situ menariknya."

.

.

"Akashicchi, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengidap OCD?"

"Terbiasa dengan keteraturan bukan secara otomatis berarti aku akan terobsesi dengan itu. Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya."

Mereka bahkan belum sampai di ruang makan saat Kise melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang seolah spontan dan tidak ada artinya, tapi Akashi sudah mengenal Kise cukup lama untuk mengetahui pertanyaan itu terpicu dari pengaturan segala sesuatu di dalam rumahnya yang begitu rapi dan terorganisir. Bukan hanya sekali Kise mengambil kesimpulan yang seolah ditarik dari udara kosong, walaupun sebetulnya itu hanya karena Kise terbiasa mengolah suatu masalah dengan terlalu cepat hingga kadang orang-orang lain tidak bisa mengikuti pola pikirnya.

"Tapi seharusnya Akashicchi tetap risih saat melihat apa pun yang berantakan, kan? Apalagi dengan tuntutan kesempurnaan yang telah diberikan kepadamu dari kecil. Seharusnya itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat seseorang menjadi gila."

"Dan kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak gila? Aku tersanjung, Ryouta."

Balasan ringan yang Akashi berikan cukup untuk membuat Kise mengerjap lantas melambatkan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah si rambut merah, menangkap senyum yang terbentuk di wajah Akashi, kembali mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras.

"_You got a point there, _Akashicchi. Kali ini aku yang salah."

Akashi mengangguk kecil menerima pengakuan Kise, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lagipula, siapa pun tidak akan menganggapnya normal. Tidak dengan presensi yang ia miliki ataupun alter ego yang sempat terbangun dalam dirinya dan tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

"Tolong katakan kita tidak akan menyantap sajian _full course menu_ saat ini."

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin sajian merepotkan seperti itu. Makan siang kali ini hanya akan ada satu _course_. Masakan Jepang."

"Oh, terima kasih Tuhan."

"Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk makan malam nanti. Terutama tidak jika Ayahku berkesempatan hadir. Jadi kuharap kau masih mengingat pelajaran _table manner _yang diberikan oleh agensi modelmu."

"Hebat sekali. Boleh aku minta porsi lebih sekarang? Mungkin dengan begitu aku akan bisa melewatkan makan malam tanpa harus merasa kelaparan."

Akashi menyeringai. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu. Lagipula, bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengan ayahku? Ini kesempatan satu-satunya untukmu."

Perkataan Akashi sarat dengan cemoohan. Kise mengangkat wajah cepat, ada kilatan kemarahan yang terpantul dari matanya, namun saat ia melihat seringai di wajah Akashi justru menjadi semakin lebar, ia membalas dengan senyum datar yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keceriaan. Ada tantangan tersirat dalam perkataan Akashi dan Kise Ryouta _tidak pernah _mundur dari tantangan, tidak peduli siapa pun yang memberikannya.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini kalau begitu," balas Kise masih dengan senyumnya. "dan tenang saja Akashicchi, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak mempermalukanmu di hadapan ayahmu nanti."

"Akan kunantikan itu."

.

.

Akashi membawa Kise menuju ruang utama setelah makan siang. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan jendela-jendela kaca yang tinggi dan perapian sungguhan di sisi ruangan, serta empat pasang sofa yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman mengelilingi meja kaca panjang. Berbagai macam lukisan dan foto-foto keluarga Akashi dipajang di dinding di atas perapian dan Kise dengan segera memutuskan untuk mengamati setiap lukisan dan foto yang ada sementara Akashi berjalan ke luar ruangan untuk sementara.

Ada begitu banyak foto Akashi di sana—sebagian besar tentang si rambut merah saat masih bocah yang menggenggam piagam atau piala kemenangan—bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum tipis yang tetap terlihat penuh kebanggaan. Kise menghabiskan waktu lebih lama hanya untuk menatap wajah wanita itu. Kemiripannya dengan Akashi membuat Kise mengambil kesimpulan mereka masih terikat oleh hubungan darah—bahwa wanita itu, kemungkinan besar, adalah ibunda Akashi Seijuurou.

Kemiripan Akashi dengan ibundanya tidak terbatas pada fisik. Ada suatu pembawaan elegan dalam diri wanita itu yang bahkan bisa Kise rasakan hanya dari menatap fotonya. Ia yakin semasa hidupnya, Nyonya Akashi merupakan seseorang yang disegani oleh banyak orang. Hanya saja, Kise juga dapat melihat suatu kerapuhan dari kulit pucat dan lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya, yang dengan segera membuatnya teringat akan perkataan Akashi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Meninggal karena sakit, huh … sayang sekali." Si pirang bergumam. Ia melanjutkan pengamatannya, mencatat foto terakhir di mana ia bisa melihat Akashi bersama dengan ibunya (Akashi terlihat berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun di gambar itu, dengan sebuah kotak biola di tangan kanan dan piala pemenang pertama di tangan kiri. Ibundanya berdiri sedikit membungkuk di belakangnya, kedua tangan ditempatkan di pundak kecil si putra tunggal, wajah cantiknya dihiasi oleh senyum lebar yang terasa hangat), sebelum foto-foto yang dipajang hanya berisikan Akashi seorang diri.

Pengamatan Kise membawanya sampai ke lukisan terakhir. Lukisan paling besar yang menempati posisi kehormatan tepat di atas perapian. Lukisan minyak realistis seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang disanggul tradisional dengan kimono berwarna merah muda serta obi kuning keemasan dengan corak bunga krisan merah besar tersenyum simpul seperti seorang bangsawan yang sempurna. Tatapan mata wanita itu lembut tapi menyiratkan kekuasaan, membius siapa pun yang berani bertemu pandang dengan bola-bola merah yang seperti menyala bahkan dari balik lukisan. Sepasang mata yang terlihat seperti replika milik Akashi Seijuurou; sepasang mata yang membuat napas Kise seolah tercuri paksa dari rongga dadanya saat seluruh pusat dunianya menyempit seketika.

Kise tersenyum walau pandangannya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia berbisik kepada ruangan yang sepi, seolah menujukan perkataannya kepada potret diri seorang wanita yang hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip, "Aku bisa mengerti kehilangan yang Akashicchi rasakan karenamu. Terima kasih telah memberikan Akashicchi rasa cinta saat ia membutuhkannya dan … aku benar-benar menyesal kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu."

"Berbicara sendirian, Ryouta? Mungkin bukan hanya aku yang memiliki kelainan mental di sini."

"Dan menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu benar-benar tidak sopan, Akashicchi," balas Kise tanpa sedikit pun menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum kecut, berbalik untuk bertatap muka dengan si pemilik rumah, lalu mengangkat alis tinggi saat melihat Akashi membawa kotak biola yang persis dengan kotak biola yang ada di dalam foto dirinya saat berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Untuk apa biola itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi salam kepada Ibunda. Kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Masalah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku justru akan sangat senang kalau bisa mendengar Akashicchi bermain biola. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya, Akashicchi tidak masalah aku tetap di sini?"

"Kau ada atau tidak bagiku sama saja." Akashi berjalan ke arah perapian setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kotak biola di atas meja kaca dan mengeluarkan instrumen itu beserta penggeseknya. Ia melirik Kise sekilas lalu mengambil posisi bermain dengan biolanya, menahan posisinya untuk beberapa saat sementara matanya terpejam seolah untuk mengumpulkan fokusnya. Samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Kise saat si pirang beranjak untuk berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, tapi ia tidak menunjukkan respon apa pun. Akashi menarik napas dalam lalu mulai bermain masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Alunan melodi yang terdengar berikutnya begitu lembut namun juga sendu. Kise mungkin seorang awam yang bahkan tidak bisa mengenali lagu yang Akashi mainkan, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menangkap perasaan yang ada di balik permainan itu. Akashi seolah mencurahkan segala yang tidak bisa ia utarakan ke dalam kata-kata dalam gesekan biolanya, membuat Kise mengerjap karena luapan perasaan yang bahkan bukan miliknya sendiri. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum yang mengandung ironi, karena dalam permainan Akashi sekarang, Kise bisa merasakan kehadiran dua orang yang sama-sama berusaha menyampaikan kerinduan.

Dada Kise terasa sesak. Ada suatu urgensi untuk bergerak yang seperti menguasai dirinya. Lalu sebelum ia bisa benar-benar memikirkan apa pun, suara permainan biola Akashi terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Pergelangan Akashi yang memegang penggesek biola entah sejak kapan telah tergenggam dalam tangan Kise. Sunyi yang menggantikan melodi lagu klasik menjadi latar yang sempurna dari keadaan yang seketika terasa penuh tekanan. Akashi masih memejamkan mata, tapi seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Otot-ototnya menegang seperti predator yang bersiap menyerang dan Kise merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya.

(Dan Kise tidak akan bisa menentukan apakah ketakutan atau justru keinginan yang menguasainya saat itu.)

"Lepaskan tanganku, Ryouta."

Akashi mendesis dan sensasi dalam perut Kise semakin menggila—tapi ia tetap tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Sebaliknya, jemarinya mengepal semakin erat, mengunci pergelangan Akashi sepenuhnya, sementara senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. Kise mendekat perlahan, cukup berhati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan monster di hadapannya lebih cepat dari keinginannya, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga Akashi saat ia berbisik:

"_Nee_, Akashicchi … beritahu aku, _siapa _yang sebenarnya memainkan biola itu tadi?"

Lalu ia menarik diri saat terdengar suara tarikan napas tajam. Pandangannya melekat pada wajah Akashi sebelum senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan ia pun melepaskan tangan Akashi pada akhirnya. Kise mengambil satu langkah mundur dan saat ia kembali berbicara, suaranya terdengar seperti dengkuran puas.

"Selamat datang kembali, Akashicchi. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Manik emas dan merah balas menatapnya dengan tajam, menjanjikan hukuman yang akan membuat Kise menyesali perbuatannya, tapi bahkan di bawah tatapan itu pun Kise tidak bisa menahan seringai lebarnya. Alter ego Akashi yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini merupakan bukti nyata bahwa seorang Kise Ryouta akan selalu dapat mendorong Akashi Seijuurou melewati batas kesabarannya—merobek kendali penuh yang dimiliki oleh si rambut merah atas dirinya sendiri—dan Kise belum pernah merasakan kemenangan yang begitu memuaskan seperti ini.

"Kau itu memang masokis, Ryouta."

Alter ego Akashi Seijuurou berkata dalam nada yang tenang, hampir seperti tanpa perasaan, membuat rambut-rambut halus di tengkuk Kise meremang, walaupun hal itu belum cukup untuk memaksa Kise melangkah mundur menghindari sosok di hadapannya.

"Dan Akashicchi seorang sadis. Bukankah itu berarti kita benar-benar serasi?"

"Heh, kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Kise masih menyempatkan diri memberikan Akashi cengiran nakal sebelum akhirnya Akashi menghapus cengiran itu dengan melumatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kise—dalam gerakan yang hanya bisa disebut agresif, penuh paksaan dan dominasi—membuat kelopak mata Kise perlahan terpejam sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada sang kaisar.

Lalu saat logika Kise dapat kembali bekerja, ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal—bukan hanya Akashi yang kehilangan kendali diri di sini.

.

.

.

—**End.**


End file.
